Faking it
by galacticdreamer
Summary: Maka and Tsubaki are a couple in secret. Short Drabble-ish.


This is my first time writing a Romance type of fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's to cheesy. ;n;

* * *

"Fuck..." Maka laid in a place she wasn't planning at being. Leaving out the front door isn't an option. If Black Star found her there would be a lot of explaining to do. The window is the only option.

Her and Tsubaki have gotten a little...over enthusiastic at times, but never to _this _point. God, it was great, but she was hoping their first time together would have been a tad bit more romantic. The rush of teenage hormones drove all sensible thinking out of both of their brains. She looked around the room to see her's and Tsubaki's clothing thrown on the floor. She quickly pulled all of her bedridden hair into one single pony tail. She threw on her clothing and before she left, she kissed her girlfriend on the forehead. Then she opened the bedroom window and jumped.

Now her main concern is getting home before Soul wakes up...or Blair. It takes around ten minutes to walk from Tsubaki's to her and Soul's apartment. But if she runs...No time to think right now. Just action. Maka quickly checks her pockets for her keys before getting to far. Luck was on her side for this moment and her keys where where she expected.

Now, luck just has to stay with her a little longer.

* * *

"Geez Maka, what's up with you this morning? You look exhausted"

Maka made it in time. Both Soul and Blair were still asleep. When she got home she quickly threw herself in the shower and changed into her school clothing. She started making breakfast right when Soul finally woke up.

"I stayed up a bit too late reading. I got a new book yesterday that was pretty good." Soul looks at her for a second not quite believing her excuse. She just looks back at the frying pan.

"Really? I don't even remember you coming home last night. Wasn't cool to not even sending me a text to let me know you were okay."

'_Shit...I totally forgot' _Maka internally cursed at herself. Now she has to come up with another excuse. She hates lying to Soul but her and Tsubaki aren't ready to let everyone know about their relationship yet. Even though it's been almost a year, they still are too scared to be 'out of the closet'.

"Looks like you caught me." This made Soul grin. Maka never loses a fight so easily, while she says this she puts Soul's breakfast on the plate and hands it to him. "But, I came home around twelve. You were asleep on the couch when I got home-And, I don't feel like explaining myself anymore this morning."

She takes off her apron and hangs it up. "I have to get to school early today, I'll see you in class."

She says as she leaves a dumbfounded Soul alone in the apartment.

* * *

"_And that concludes the lesson for today. If you have any questions do not ask me after class." Maka starts placing her notes in her bag. Tsubaki walks over to her, _

"_Need any help?"_

_Maka laughs, "What, you want to carry my books to my next class?" Tsubaki grins and blushed slightly._

"_One day I just might. I also want to apologize for yesterday. I was the one who kissed you an-"_

"_You don't have to apologize at all, It was great. If anything I should be the one saying sorry. I was a horrible first kiss."_

"_If I could I would kiss you right now." Tsubaki said. Maka smiles solemnly while standing up._

"_I wish you could." _

_Tsubaki places her hand on Maka's shoulder. She knew what Maka meant, and she understood. But they both knew that it was easier said then done. _

"_Maka, I-"_

"_WAAHOOO, THE BIG MAN IS NOW READY FOR AUTOGRAPHS. SO IF-"_

"_Maka..__**..CHOP"**_

* * *

For the first time in a while, Soul didn't have to drag Maka to the basketball court. She went with him eagerly.. "Why are you so happy with going today?"

She smiles at him, "I don't know, I'm just kind of happy."

* * *

_Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Maka are all hanging out in Liz's room. _

"_Okay-no way, Kid would never-" Maka was falling off the bed laughing._

"_He totally did!"_

"_I don't believe it!"_

"_Yea, he told me yesterday. He was a blushing mess." Liz said while laughing._

"_Him and Crona though?" Tsubaki asked._

"_It's not surprising, I knew he had a crush on someone." Liz thought for a moment. "How about you?"_

"_Huh?" Maka looked confused._

"_Who do you like?"_

"_N-no one!" _

"_Maka, we're all friends. But if you don't feel comfortable telling us, then it's okay." Tsubaki said smiling while her hand rested on Maka's shoulder._

_Maka looked away blushing._

* * *

"Kid, I swear to god, if your fucking dating my miester, I'm going to kill you!" Soul said strongly as he slams his fist down on the table. Black Star, Kid, and Soul are having a "guys night" and Kids house.

"What?"

"You heard me, Kid. I know its you. She's been coming home later and later. All excited to play basketball with everyone. And don't think I haven't seen the hickies on her neck." Soul was breaking the 'personal space' boundary with Kid. Kid kept his dead pan face and put his arms up in defense.

"As much as I think Maka is a lovely women, I'm not interested in her that way, along with the fact I'm dating Crona"

Black Star completely disregards Kid's comment, "IS THAT WHY YOU'RE DATING TSUBAKI THEN?! DON'T THINK A BIG GOD LIKE ME WOULDN'T NOTICE"

"HUH? SO YOU'RE DATING TWO GIRLS AT ONCE ALONG WITH CRONA THEN? WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT A GUY LIKE YOU WOULD-" Soul joined with Black Star.

Kid sighed. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

"_Hey, Tsubaki, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie later?"_

_It was after class and Tsubaki and Maka were outside of the school waiting for their partners to come out._

"_Sure, It sounds fun. Is Liz and Patti going?"_

"_N-no. I mean, us going to the movies alone...as a date." _

_Tsubaki looked excited and smiled. "I would love to."_

* * *

Two girls hold hands under a table.

"I can barely put up with Kid at this point, I don't know how your so sane, Tsubaki. Having to deal with Black Star? I wouldn't wish that on my greatest enemy." Liz said.

Tsubaki smiled. "It isn't that bad anymore. Hanging out with friends makes it a lot easier"

"You're too sweet for your own good, you know that?" Liz takes a sip of her bubble tea. Tsubaki, Liz, and Maka are having lunch together at a nearby cafe a couple weeks later after the 'guys night'.

"Actually, Liz, I-I mean Tsubaki and I are wondering if you can keep a secret."

"Huh, of course. What is it?"

"Tsubaki and I are..uhm.." Maka's voice moves down into a whisper. "dating."

"What? I couldn't hear you."

Tsubaki and Maka lift their interlocked hands above the table.

"Oh my gosh you two are adorable. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

* * *

"_Don't worry, Soul isn't going to be home for another two hours." Maka whispered into Tsubaki's ear. Her lips slowly touched Tsubaki's as her arms rested on the other girls waist. Tsubaki played with Maka's hair as their kiss got more and more passionate. The friction between them was almost painful as their hearts started beating faster and faster. They separated; out of breath. _

_Their foreheads touched while they looked into each others eyes and laughed. Tsubaki's thumb touched Maka's lower lip._

"_I love you."_

_Maka smiled._

"_I love you too."_

* * *

"Maka. Cut the bullshit. Where have you been? I'm tired of you giving me excuses like you're at the bookstore or whatever. At least once a week I don't see you in the morning. If you're at some guys house then just fucking tell me!"

Maka starts to sniffle. Her face turns red as tears start to fall.

"Look...I didn't mean to yell. But I'm worried about you..." Soul started to pull her into a hug and she pushes him away. She grabs her jacket and leave the apartment.

"Maka!"

* * *

"_You know papa loves you right?! If any boy ever touches you-"_

"_I get it, I get it. Leave me alone, I have to go some where."_

"_Is it on a date?! You're too young for boys, you can only date when you're thirty! I-"_

"_I said leave!" Maka slammed the door to her apartment on her father. Her heart is aching. She hates this. She hates hiding who she is. She want to fall asleep next to Tsubaki, she wants to kiss her before class, hug her before she goes on a mission, call her at one a.m. about a nightmare she had. But she can't. And it sucks. She slides down the door and hugs her knees. She starts to cry._

"_Maka...?" Blair walks out of her room and seeing the younger girl. She sits next to her on the ground and starts rubbing her back. "What's wrong?"_

"_I think I'm in love."_

* * *

Maka finds Tsubaki along with everyone else at the basketball course. Soul was running behind her. Her and Tsubaki talked about coming out next week. They knew how they were going to do it and when. But all those plans were lost in her mind. Maka ran towards Tsubaki and grabbed both of her hands.

She smashed her lips against Tsubaki's.

"My partners a..dyke?"

"Soul, shut up." Kid muttered while hitting him upside the head.

"Yea man, It's kind of hot..." Black Star also said while star struck.

Kid then hit Black Star up the head as well.


End file.
